<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Side of the Moon by XRaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130864">Dark Side of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRaves/pseuds/XRaves'>XRaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bunny Legend, Fluff, Four Sword - Freeform, Gen, Legend being grumpy, Moon Pearl, Moon gate, Seeker's Guild, Shadow Link is emotional, Shadow threatens Vio but it's one line and v tame, Tired Links, emotional tension, four swords adventures, very Four centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRaves/pseuds/XRaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four has been looking for something for a while. It was hard to search when he'd been jumping across Hyrules with various versions of himself. Eventually, Four gets spilled into the correct Hyrule, only to have to decide if what he's looking for is worth the trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Four-centric fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four should have expected it, to be honest. The switch almost always came at the same time, the Links had just defeated some monster or helped some civilians, and they would all be enjoying a nice night together by the fireside. Someone would volunteer for the first watch and they would tuck into their sleeping positions, content to get as much sleep as they could before being woken for their watch time. It’s always a few hours into the night that the portal would appear, a dark purple abyss against the greens and browns of the forest. Whoever was on watch alerted the rest of the crew, this time it happened to be Twilight, and they all made the preparations to jump worlds. It was when Four felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake, that he knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep after all.</p><p>“Stay on your toes, boys, we don’t know what’s on the other side. We’ve been lucky so far, but who knows where the goddesses have decided to drop us this time.” Time’s steady voice rang out in the darkness as they prepared to enter the portal. Four felt the pull behind his navel as he stepped through the portal, his directions getting all messed up and turned around. He had mixed feelings about this next Hyrule. That is of course because he recognized it. Trees surrounded a moderately sized lake and a wooden signpost hung at the entrance to the town. It was very early morning now, the sunrise shone down upon them.</p><p>“Anyone have any idea where we are?” Sky asked the rest of the group, staring at the big lake before them. Four sighed and turned around to read the village’s sign, confirming his suspicions.</p><p>“Yeah,” Four said, “we’re in the Village of the Blue Maiden. Follow me.” Four walked into town and headed straight for the one place he knew for sure will be safe to nap. The other Links rushed to catch up and followed Four across the village. His shadow flickered for a moment, relishing in the sun. Four smiled for a moment.</p><p>Four had a feeling that his Hyrule would be coming soon after they visited the Hero of Twilight’s Hyrule. He didn’t know what they were supposed to be doing here, but they were quite far from the castle, so it must not have to do with Princess Zelda. Well, he supposed that this was at least a good place to look for the key to reopening a moon gate. Plus, the moon gates were here! Four was in the best Hyrule to put his plan into action. He just didn’t know how long they’d be here.</p><p>All Four knew for sure was that he was exhausted after not getting much sleep before being transported, feeling like something was looming on the horizon. And so, the only place he could think to go that would let them rest up for a bit is the Seeker’s Guild. After all, Four was technically an Agent. They approached the building and the newcomers noticed the long line that stretched across the entirety of the town. </p><p>“Are we gonna have to wait in that?” Wind groaned, just as tired as the rest of them. Four smiled.</p><p>“Nope, we have an alternate entrance.” Four gestured to a door on the side of the building, a sign that read “Agents only” hung on the door. Hyrule was ready to protest, but before he could, Four just pointed to the sign and then to himself, wiggling his eyebrows. It took a second, but soon enough, the rest of the Links were groaning in realization. Four pushed the door open and immediately spotted the Guild Leader.</p><p>“Ah, Link! Welcome back! Are you here to finally join the Seeker’s Guild again?” Four walked over to the man with the eyepatch and shook his outstretched hand. </p><p>“No, no, I come to you asking for a favor. My...” he paused, “friends,” he finally decided, “and I need a place to stay for a bit. I’m not sure exactly how long we’ll be, but all we ask for is a clean, dry place indoors to set up our bedrolls.” the Leader thought it over and a hand came up to scratch at his chin.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that should be alright. After all, you did help save this village and its children from that shadow and the mages that lurked here!” the Leader laughed and Four let out an awkward chuckle. He leaned in close to speak in a whisper to the Leader, his eyes flashed purple for a second.</p><p>“About that, do you have any idea where I could find one of the mages?” The Leader backed up and his eyebrows arched heavily.</p><p>“Good heavens no, boy! The mages have all but disappeared and gone into hiding since you four sealed away Vaati.” Four nodded, brows furrowing. At Vaati’s name, Four’s shadow glitched for a second and stayed frozen in place even as he moved. Legend squinted.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” </p><p>“Well, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, Link! In the meantime, I’ve got a whole line of people to deal with.” The Leader winked at Four and nudged him playfully with his elbow as if they’re both a part of some inside joke. The Guild Leader walked away and Four turned back to the rest of the group.</p><p>“Okay, so we’re fine to sleep in here for a few days and I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted, so…” Four rolled out his bedroll in an empty corner of the room and flopped down onto it, “goodnight, everyone.” Wind excitedly let out a whoop and laid out his bedroll as well, falling asleep almost instantly. The rest of the Links glanced between each other for a moment before Time silently did the same. </p><p>“Old man?” Twilight questioned. Time just raised a hand and waved away his worries.</p><p>“That last fight took a lot out of us. We all needed a safe place to rest anyway. What better place than surrounded by a guild of soldiers? Get some rest, pup.” Time said with his eyes still closed and eventually Twilight relented, settling down next to Wild, who had already started to make himself comfortable. The rest of the Links were quick to follow, excited by the idea of a full night's rest… in the early morning. </p><p>Hours later, Four found himself being the first one awake. Everyone else was still fast asleep, including Warriors and Legend, the ones notorious for wanting to stay awake and alert in their surroundings. Well, he supposed that this was as good a time as any to explore the village and see what had changed since his last visit. </p><p>Four crept out of the Guild house, taking his Four Sword with him. Once he stepped outside into the evening mist, Four closed his eyes and grasped the handle. He felt that pull behind his navel once again, not dissimilar to traveling through portals, and the next time he opened his eyes, there're three more of him than normal. Red sighed and stretched loudly.</p><p>“Wow, that was quite a doozy. I hate being together like that for so long. It’s been like a month since we’ve been able to split!” Green frowned.</p><p>“I don’t like it any more than you do, but you know it’s for the best. We don’t know what they’d say, seeing the power of the Four Sword and then seeing that we just, didn’t put the sword back.” He started walking and the other three followed close behind.</p><p>“Yeah, we know, but surely every once in a while we could split for just a little bit, right? Thirty seconds wouldn’t hurt anybody,” Blue tried to argue and Green mulled it over.</p><p>“We’ll think about it.” As the group had been walking, they weren’t paying attention to where they were going. When they finally clued back in, the group noticed that they’d arrived at a semi-secluded garden area. They had also failed to notice, until now, that they weren’t alone. In the shadow of a rather large bush stood a hooded figure.</p><p>“Ah, Link, you have arrived. Right on time,” The cloaked figure said. Green pulled his sword and stood in front of the rest of the group, recognizing the mage immediately. </p><p>“You! You’re the one that gave us that moon pearl last time! What do you want, you hag? Just leave us alone!” he said. The hooded mage cackled.</p><p>“Ha! You ask that as if you’ll actually consider helping me! Of course, I do know that you’ll eventually end up helping me, but you said you want me gone, so off I go…” The mage made to leave, but Vio stepped forward.</p><p>“Wait!” Vio called and the mage turned back slowly, “what did you mean by that? That we’ll end up helping you?”</p><p>“Oh, so now you’re interested in what I have to say, hmm? Well let’s just say that for now, we have a common goal, I suppose. I know you’ve been looking for a moon pearl for quite some time now. Now you must know that you’ll only find them in this Hyrule, but that hasn’t kept you from looking in the others, has it?” the mage laughed again and rummaged around in her cloak before pulling out a round, blue sphere. The Links gasped.</p><p>“This is what you’re looking for, isn’t it? A way back to the Dark World? Well, I’m willing to give you this moon pearl,” she dangled it in front of Vio but pulled it away when he tried to grab it, “...for the right price, of course. Ohoho! You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you? No, no, no, I want something in return for my… generous gift.” Vio narrowed his eyes at the mage.</p><p>“What do you want?” Vio asked.</p><p>“Oh, what I always want dearie! To free Vaati once again! But I suppose that will come in due time, after all, is that not the Four Sword? Which is supposed to be in the Temple of the Four Sword, safely sealing Vaati away?” Vio looked away, downcast, “Well since that time will come soon enough, I suppose the asking price of 200 force gems will do for now.” The mage thrust her shriveled, bony hand toward them. After a short debate between the four, they emptied their pockets to find that they had about 500 rupees between them, but no force gems. The mage grunted in frustration and swiped their wallets anyway, claiming that would be enough, and she tossed them the moon pearl. Before she disappeared in a puff of smoke, the mage gave out one last warning, “I hope you boys know what you just paid for…”</p><p>Red breathed out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, “thank the goddesses that’s over.” Then the four Links crowded together to inspect the moon pearl in Vio’s hands.</p><p>“Is it genuine?”</p><p>“Does it still smell like cranberries?”</p><p>“Is this even worth it? I mean, what if he doesn’t want to see us?”</p><p>“What did that old hag mean by that weird quote?”</p><p>“Stop pushing me, I can’t see!”</p><p>“Why did the moon gates close anyways?”</p><p>“Do you think this plan will really work?”</p><p>“It has to! I don’t know what else to do if it doesn’t…”</p><p>Just then, a familiar voice rang out from the other side of the shrubbery.</p><p>“Four? Are you over there? Time wants everyone to come back to the house for dinner. Twilight caught some bass and Wild’s making steamed fish tonight!” Sky called out as the four colorful Links closed their eyes and merged back into one again.</p><p>“Coming!” he called and hurried to catch up with Sky to head back to the group for dinner. And if his shadow gave Sky a thumbs up, well, no one noticed anyway.</p><p>Dinner was quite uneventful unless you counted Legend glaring at Four the whole time. Everyone was recounting their day, but Legend opted to just sit in silence, picking at his fish.</p><p>“—and then we went to the shooting range, which was really quite an odd experience, but that’s okay because Legend was surprisingly actually really good with a bow! Isn’t that right Legend?” Wind turned to Legend, expecting him to add to the conversation, but the man in question just hummed in response, still picking each little bone out of his fish, barely had eaten anything.</p><p>“—egend! Why aren’t you saying anything? Legend. Legend!” </p><p>“What!? What do you want me to say? Sorry if I’m a little on edge right now, but it seems like I’m the only one who’s actually worried about what we’re doing here and what the goddesses could possibly want us to do here!” Legend said and glared at Four again. To be fair, he did sneak off today, but it was for a good cause! But he couldn’t tell the rest of them that. Hyrule threw an arm around Legend’s shoulders.</p><p>“Awh, he’s just grumpy ‘cause he overslept. You know Legend, won’t sleep a wink if he can help it!” Legend grumbled out a response under his breath and finally took a bite of some Hylian rice. Four stared into his fish. He was hoping to do some investigating before using the moon pearl from the mage, but if Legend’s onto him this early, then he’ll need to act sooner than he originally thought. He can’t have any interruptions. His shadow flickered once again, seeming to agree with his thoughts.</p><p>That night, it took forever for everyone to fall asleep because of their lengthy nap earlier that same day. However for a hero, a chance to sleep is a chance to sleep, and it shouldn’t be taken lightly. And so it took about a half an hour for everyone to settle down for the night, but to Four, it felt like an eternity. After all, it was another half an hour that he was spending not acting on the plan.</p><p>Four carefully snuck back outside when he was certain everyone else was asleep enough to not notice his departure from the guild building. At least, he thought everyone was asleep. Four crept from bush to bush, not trying to be spotted by anyone out for a midnight stroll. The full moon was high in the sky, providing some optimal lighting and no need for lanterns. </p><p>Once Four reached the courtyard where he previously met the mage, his eyes flickered with a red hue and he grabbed the handle of his Four Sword yet again. A bright light flashed. </p><p>“Vio, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if he doesn’t even want to see us? What if he’s still mad from all the… you know?” Red said, wringing his hands together as Blue stepped forward.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree with Red. At one point he was our enemy, Vio. We have no idea what he’s going to do.” Vio turned back to face Blue and Red, clutching the moon pearl tight in his hand.</p><p>“I don’t care if he doesn’t want to see us, he’s going to. Even if I can’t bring him back through, I still have to see him… I have so much I need to tell him.” Green stepped forward and placed a hand on Vio’s shoulder.</p><p>“No one blames you for what happened, Vio. He chose to destroy it. There’s no way you could have known.” Green said and Vio shook his hand from his shoulder.</p><p>“No. I misjudged him. I thought there was no way he’d switch sides, but I was wrong. Maybe if I’d seen the light in him sooner, I could have convinced him. He wouldn’t have had to— to,” Vio sighed and his shoulders drooped, looking down, “I just, need to do this, okay? I need to let him know that he’s a hero too. He sacrificed himself to save me. To save us. To save all of Hyrule. That deserves a place honor with us beside Princess Zelda and all these other Links,” Vio stepped backward, towards the moon gate, “I’m going, okay? And none of you can stop me, but I’d prefer if I had you on my side before I go.” Green looked down, thinking it over. Finally, he looked into Vio’s eyes with a strong and steady gaze. Green always loved strong eye contact, it was the way he made sure the others knew he was serious. </p><p>“Okay. Go.” Green gave a small smile and Blue made a small, shocked noise from behind.</p><p>“You’re just gonna let him go?” Green turned back to face Blue and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>And Blue dropped it.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Vio backed up toward the moon gate and held the pearl to the pavement. The ground started to glow and warp, a column of blue light emanating from the four square tiles in the courtyard. The moon pearl dissolved in Vio’s hand and the light started to shift and warp, turning purple and glowing brighter than even the full moon above. Vio stepped through and turned into a mere shadow on the ground in front of them, one shadow becoming two.</p><p>Of course, as previously mentioned, the four heroes were not the only ones in attendance at that courtyard. It was at this time that their unknown audience decided to make an appearance. A small, pink rabbit came bounding out of the bushes and furrows its eyebrows, shaking one furry paw at the three that were left.</p><p>“Okay, what the heck happened here? One second you’re one person and the next you’re four?! And what happened to my moon pearl?!” The three colorful heroes stared down at the rabbit and after a beat of silence burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Oh my Hylia, Legend? Is that you?!”</p><p>“Stop it! It’s not funny!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, but you’re way less intimidating like this.”</p><p>“Well I would change back, but it seems like grape-boy over there just used up my method!”</p><p>“That was your moon pearl?!”</p><p>“Yes that was my moon pearl! Where did you get it?!”</p><p>“Ohhhhh noooooo.”</p><p>Looks like the hag was finally right about something. They had no idea what they’d paid for.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vio stepped into the moon gate, feeling that familiar pull behind his navel for what felt like the millionth time in the past day or two. He stepped into the Dark World, letting his eyes adjust to the new lighting and color palette. Then he felt the cool steel of a blade at his neck.</p><p>“Don’t move or you'll regret it.”</p><p>“Shadow? It’s me, Vio.” </p><p>Vio heard a gasp and was released from the tight grip. Standing in his usual black and purple tunic was Shadow, the knife now dropped to the ground. Tears threatened to fall when Vio took in the sight of the other’s face. It was covered in dirt and scratches, no doubt from whatever dangerous beasts were living in here with Shadow. </p><p>After he broke the Dark Mirror, Vio had immediately set out searching for a moon pearl to get back to Shadow again. While Vio was questing as Four with all the Links in the different Hyrules, all he could think about was getting to see Shadow. He didn’t want to give up hope, but it seemed like this day would never come.</p><p>“Vio, I’m sor—”</p><p>“Save it Shadow, the others are waiting for us. You can make your big speech then.” Vio was grinning so wide he swore that he was going to have a sore jaw later. It would be worth it.</p><p>“The others?”</p><p>“Red, Green, Blue, they’re all excited to see you again,” at that, Shadow pulled Vio into a tight hug, no doubt his first physical interaction with another person since he’d broken the mirror so long ago, “what do you say Shadow, ready to come home?”</p><p>Shadow nodded into the crevice of Vio’s shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darker Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the wait! I've decided to turn this into a series with three parts, and hopefully, part 3 won't take me as long to write! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So uh, what’s going to happen when we go back through?" Shadow asked, dusting off his tunic in an effort to make himself look a bit more presentable. </p><p>“To be honest, I don’t know, but nothing bad, I’m sure!” Vio laughed nervously. Shadow sighed.</p><p>“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” Shadow said and stepped up to the glowing purple portal. He stuck an arm into the portal, testing it. In finding that his arm was fine, Shadow pulled out his sword and hesitantly stepped through the moon gate. Vio followed close behind.</p><p>Meanwhile, the four heroes on the other side of the moon gate were still bickering over what had happened. Green stopped and waved a hand.</p><p>“Guys, stop. Look!” Green said and the rest went silent. Out of the moon pearl came a pale hand, flailing dramatically. It eventually pulled back inside and Blue stepped closer.</p><p>“What the-” Soon enough, the person attached to the hand came out of the portal, sword drawn.</p><p>“Haaaaaaaagghhhhhh!!!” Shadow yelled, eyes closed. Vio stepped through next and crossed his arms. The three people and one bunny jumped back at the noise but relaxed once they realized who the voice belonged to. </p><p>“Oh thank Hylia, it’s just Shadow,” Red said and breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“It’s just Shadow? Nah, who is that?” A tiny paw pointed to Shadow and in turn, he pointed his sword at the bunny. </p><p>“I’m going to fight you if you try to attack me, that’s who!” Shadow yelled. Green rushed to stand between the two.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa, hold on you two! Legend, this is Shadow, and Shadow, this is…” he stopped to look down at the small, pouty creature, “Legend.” Vio stepped up as well and tried to explain.</p><p>“Okay so Shadow Link is a hero too, he just uh, had some bumps along the way,” Vio glanced at Shadow and then looked down at Legend, “and he’s a reincarnation of us from another timeline, but he’s also had some… troubles… Legend, why are you a bunny?”</p><p>“That’s unimportant right now, all you gotta know is that the moon pearl you used to open that fancy-schmancy portal was mine! And now I’m stuck like this unless we can find another moon pearl!” Legend fumed and thumped his foot, arms still crossed.</p><p>“Oh, that’s simple! I can summon a new moon pearl for you! How else would I have been able to transition between worlds that easily?” Shadow said and stuck out his hand, palm up as if he was going to catch it falling from the sky. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up, confused. Shadow put up a finger as if to say ‘hang on a second’ and then he jumped. And he landed. And he jumped again, this time with more effort.</p><p>Aaaaand he landed again. Shadow continued to do short jumps, his features scrunched in confusion.</p><p>“Now look who’s the rabbit,” Legend huffed under his breath.</p><p>“Okay let me try something else,” Shadow said and closed his eyes. After a second, his features morphed into those of Vio.</p><p>“Hey, knock it off,” Vio said, voice laced with annoyance, “Stick to your own face!” After a couple of seconds, Shadow turned back to his normal self. </p><p>“Okay so something’s seriously wrong, I can’t use my powers like I used to,” Shadow said and a piece of black fabric caught his eye, “and look at this! My hat doesn’t float like it used to!” Shadow’s face crumples in sadness and annoyance.</p><p>“It’s not all bad, Shadow! At least you’re not in the dark world anymore!” Red said and tried to comfort Shadow by patting him on the back, but his hand is instead met with air.</p><p>In seeing this, Shadow groaned. He walked closer to Vio, sticking a hand straight through his chest. He sighed and walked toward Legend, lamely swinging his sword in his direction. Legend flinched, but it still went straight through. He sighed again and moved to sit on a large rock that was in the courtyard. Like all the other objects, Shadow fell straight through. He laid down on his back and sighed, closing his eyes. Vio sat next to him.</p><p>“Great, I’m basically a ghost now.”</p><p>“O-or a shadow!”</p><p>“That’s really not helping, Red.”</p><p>Legend hopped up and down, trying to gain everyone’s attention again, “Okay cool, but I’m still a bunny! How did you four even get my moon pearl in the first place?” Legend was met with silence. After a few seconds, Red piped up.</p><p>“Well, there was this mage and she might have sold it to us and we uh, we have no money left,” Legend rubbed his forehead and mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Let me get this straight,” Legend pointed to Shadow, who was still moping, “you gave up your life savings for him?”</p><p>“Sadly,” Blue said.</p><p>“Alright so clearly buying one is off the table. Maybe we can find one in a temple, like before?” Green asked, actually trying to solve the problem at hand. Or, at paw.</p><p>“I mean, I thought we defeated all the temples and dungeons, but I can check if we missed one?” Vio offered. Green nodded and turns his attention to Legend.</p><p>“Now how do we get away from the rest of the crew without being suspicious?” Green questioned. Red gasped and turned to Shadow.</p><p>“Shadow, how long do you think you could keep up the little impersonation thingy you do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe only a few minutes at most. Stop patronizing me!” Shadow complained, focused on poking and waving his hands through Vio as if to double-check that he’s still a ghost.</p><p>“Then this might just work…” Red muttered.</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;~&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>“How do you wear these? The fabric is so itchy!” Shadow complained and adjusted his new blue hat. Four had reformed the parts of himself together again and Legend was securely fit into Four’s hood. Legend peeked his head out from behind Four.</p><p>“What are you talking about? My clothes are nothing but the finest, ghost boy!” Legend said loudly. Four reached back and shook his hood.</p><p>“Knock it off you two! We need to blend in! Shadow, stay annoyed and indifferent to everything. Legend, zip your lips! I don’t need another piece of talking headgear.” The two managed to finally stop quipping at each other long enough for them to make the walk back to where the rest of the heroes were finishing up breakfast. Hyrule noticed them first.</p><p>“Hey guys, where did you go last night? We woke up and you were missing! We thought you’d gotten kidnapped or something.” Hyrule asked them.</p><p>“Yeah, right, like pretty boy over there would actually let himself get captured,” Warriors put on a high-pitched voice, “no, don’t do that! You’ll mess up my threads!” He laughed and turned back to Twilight, who he was sparring with. “Legend” rolled his eyes. During his comment, however, Warriors didn’t notice Twilight sliding into his legs to knock him off balance, allowing him an easy takedown. Twilight helped Warriors to his feet, but Shadow could faintly hear him mention how that victory was for Legend.</p><p>Shadow was starting to get a better idea of how all these heroes operated around each other from just the few minutes he spent in their presence.</p><p>Just then, Time stepped out of the guild building they spent the night in and came over to the two.</p><p>“So, where were you two this morning?” A look of seriousness crossed Time’s face and Shadow immediately knew he was a person of authority and not to be messed with. However, people of authority are the most fun to mess with.</p><p>“What’s it to you, old man? Can’t I just have a nice walk with Li- Four, here?” Shadow crossed his arms, mimicking Time’s stance.</p><p>“Store!” Time’s attention shifted back to Four.</p><p>“We mean, uh, we were at the garden store! Yeah, that’s it! It’s a great store, lot’s of um, flowers and uh plants?” Four said. Time tilted his head, not impressed.</p><p>“Are you asking me?” At that, Four clears his throat, ready to stick to his story.</p><p>“No! We were at the garden store, getting Wild some more herbs for potential recipes. That’s the truth.” Four pulled some cool Safflina from his hip pouch and hands it to Time for Wild. He was saving that for Wild’s birthday, but whatever, he still has some more time to find him another gift. </p><p>Time stares at them for a second longer but seems to be significantly more convinced, “Alright, but come, have some breakfast, Wild made stew-”</p><p>“Actually, we were going to go see Zelda today. She uhh, requested that she see only me… and Legend. Right away.” Four makes a move to put his arm around Shadow’s shoulders but remembers the ghost thing at the last second.</p><p>“That’s a bit odd, but Zelda always has been a bit interesting through every timeline. Alright fine, but be careful and let us know if you need backup,” Time said and smiled at them. Four did a double-take.</p><p>“Really? I mean, uh, thanks, old man! We’ll be careful out there!” Four moved to leave with Shadow, ecstatic that they pulled it off.</p><p>“Oh, and Four?” Time said and stopped Four in his tracks by grabbing his wrist, “Tell Legend I hope he “feels better” soon,” Time pulls away and smiles like nothing happened and Four just nods, a little more uneasy than previously.</p><p>The other Links saw them go and waved, a bit confused. Wind walked out of the guild building, his hair a mess.</p><p>“Four and Legend are going somewhere?” Time just nods, watching them go into the woods again. Once he’s sure they’re gone, he drops the smile, face turning back into one of a stoic nature. Still looking into where they went, he called out to Twilight.</p><p>“Hey, Twi?” Twilight came jogging over, still riding the high from winning the sparring match with Warriors. </p><p>“What’s up, old man?” Time nodded towards the woods where the two heroes ventured off to.</p><p>“Follow them. I don’t know what they’re up to, but it has nothing to do with visiting Zelda.” Twilight nodded and moved toward the woods. Then he turned into his wolf form and sniffed the ground, catching the heroes’ scent and bounding into the forest.</p><p>Time sighed. Whatever they had gotten themselves into, Time hoped that they’d be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the fastest I've ever put out a fic from the beginning stages of writing to posting. There's something about these boys that sparks my inspiration to write. I hope you enjoyed it and as always, comments fuel my inner soul and will to write. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p><p>Come yell with me about Linked Universe on Discord (Riley#8028)<br/>or have a gander at my Legend of Zelda Art on Instagram (@Vinxify)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>